V2 rocket launcher
The V2 rocket launcher is a mobile rocket artillery used by the Soviets during the Second World War. Background Its V2 rocket is the first long-range rocket used in military conflict, though it has a much older history than the Second World War. The design has many drawbacks - the process of rearming the launcher is long and tedious and often extremely hazardous to the crew manning it. However, most Soviet commanders deem these risks necessary and use these launchers to great effect against the Allies, wreaking havoc and destruction against their bases, often with great success. In-game It is very lightly armoured, with its erector systems exposed and the rocket completely unshielded as well a slow reload time, making it unsuitable for direct firefights. However, when used in a combat support role, the launcher is effective at eliminating tanks and infantry and can be used to eliminate base defences from safe distances. One direct hit from a rocket can destroy a medium tank, and splash damage is significant. The rocket is so fast that it is practically impossible to be caught by AA defences of any kind (except on "curtained", or specially coated unit or structure), and the rocket is highly accurate. The rocket system clearly outranges and outperforms the Allies' counterpart. However, the reload time is extremely slow, during which the V2 rocket launcher is completely defenseless. This highlights the importance of protecting it with tanks and other front-line troops. The nature of the rocket's flight path makes it much less effective on moving targets, so stationary targets are a good priority. Also, be careful of splash damage - V2 rocket launchers fire at anything that gets into range, and they can devastate friendly units and/or structures if they happen to be nearby. Legacy The V2 rocket became a symbol of great pride in the Soviet Union even after their defeat in the war. The rocket technology was improved during the interbellum years and the V2 rocket launcher was eventually replaced by the V3 rocket launcher during the Third World War. Soviet time travel also improved the V3 rocket further by deploying the V4 rocket launcher, which combined the rocket trajectory of the V3 rocket and the V2 rocket's characteristic of enemy AA being unable to shoot down the launched rocket. Assessment Pros *Effective against infantry, vehicles and buildings. *Cheap ($700). *Splash damage. Can hit multiple targets with its attack. *Can take out multiple infantry with a single hit. *Outranges all base defenses except Tesla coil. *Outranges most units. Cons *Fragile. Even Technicians' absurdly useless pistols can damage the V2 rocket launcher. *Vulnerable to anti-vehicle units. *Unable to protect itself at close range (has a minimal range to attack). *Slow moving. *Useless against aircraft. *Useless against fast moving targets. *Splash damage can harm friendly units. *Has a long reload time. *Cannot defend itself, requires escorts. Gallery File:RA_V2 Concept_Render.jpg|Promotional image File:V-2 Rocket Launcher 2.jpg|Render File:V2 launcher in RA1.jpg|Cutscene render File:RA1_V2_Launcher_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:RA1 V2 Launcher Russian Icons.gif|Icon with Russian text Videos File:Red_Alert_V2_Rocket|In cinematic Trivia * The V2 rocket launcher looks similar to the 9K52 Luna-M short-range artillery rocket system, which was used by former socialist countries. * The V-2 rocket is actually a ballistic missile invented by the Germans. It was used by Germany during WWII. Because of Einstein's Time Travel, it would seem unlikely for the V2 rocket's to be recreated again. However the creators of the V2 rocket could have been coaxed or abducted to the Soviet Union where they created them for the Soviets instead of the Germans. Alternatively, Germany may have still developed a V2 rocket (not necessarily for war purposes) which were then reverse-engineered by the Soviets (either through espionage or outright capture) and assimilated into the Soviet arsenal during the early stages of the war. * The V2 rocket seen actually looks skinnier than the actual V2 rocket which tended to be long and fat as opposed to the long and skinny ones in-game. This could be due to the Red Alert V2 rocket (whether German or Soviet in origin) taking a different developmental path resulting in a different-looking weapon of the same name, or the Soviets reverse-engineering the German V2 rocket but developing new weapons (namely the Luna-M rocket) from the technology rather than simply copying the original. It's also possible that the missile which carried the Atomic Bomb was created from reverse-engineered V2 rocket technology. *The V2 rocket launcher is one of the rare units that can be damaged by Technicians' absurdly useless pistols. *In the game files, the name "SCUD launcher" was used for the V2 rocket launcher. See Also * Artillery - The Allies' artillery during the Second World War. * V3 rocket launcher - The successor to the V2 rocket launcher during the Third World War (Red Alert 2). * V4 rocket launcher - The successor to the V3 rocket launcher during the Third World War (Red Alert 3). Category:Red Alert 1 vehicles Category:Red Alert 1 Soviet Arsenal